


What I'd Really Like

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: What you’d really like might turn out to be not what you thought you’d really like. Takes place not too long after the last episode of Season 2.





	What I'd Really Like

Buck Buckley was depressed. He had had bad news from his doctors that morning. His leg was healing slowly, and even when it was healed, he faced weeks, possibly months, of physical therapy before he could be certified fit for duty and could return to the 118. Buck’s entire self-image was built on being a firefighter. Now there was apparently no telling when, if ever, he would be a firefighter again.

At least he didn’t lack for emotional support. Of course Maddie came by every day, and just about every day one of his “family” at the 118 phoned or dropped in. But even with all that support, he missed his best buddy Eddie Diaz. He hadn’t heard from Eddie in a while (well, it was really only a few days). He reminded himself that Eddie was the father of Christopher Diaz before he was the best friend of Buck Buckley, and it was proper that Christopher came first, but he still missed him. He missed the camaraderie of the firehouse and the gym. He missed sharing the adrenaline rush of emergency calls with his best friend.

He was seated on the sofa, feeling sorry for himself, staring at an old movie on TV, and thinking of Eddie, when the doorbell rang. He really didn’t feel like company just then. Frowning, he grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the door. It was Eddie, smiling broadly, his smile gleaming against his tan complexion. “Hi, Buck!”

“Eddie!” Buck exclaimed, his depressed mood instantly evaporating, his blue eyes sparkling. “C’mon in!” Man, it’s good to see you! C’mon, sit down!” He hobbled to the sofa. Eddie followed.

Eddie was carrying a large, brown paper bag. He sat down on the sofa and put the bag on the floor next to him. “It’s good to see you, too. So, how are you doing?” Eddie asked.

Buck didn’t answer right away. Then he told Eddie the news from his doctors.

Eddie looked solemn. He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay.”

For a few moments, they sat silently together. Buck looked at his lap. Then Eddie leaned over and rested a hand on Buck’s thigh. “I miss you, Buck,” he said quietly. “The 118’s not the same without you,” he said.

“Yeah, I miss you, too,” Buck said quietly. They sat for some time, saying nothing but looking into each other’s eyes.

Eddie realized he still had his hand on Buck’s thigh. “Oh!” he said, removing his hand and sitting back, suddenly feeling self-conscious at the intimacy of the gesture. “Uh, well,” he said nervously, “I brought dinner.” He picked up the paper bag. He smiled. “Chinese.”

“Oh. Chinese,” Buck said.

“I thought you liked Chinese?”

“I do. I like Chinese. It’s just that Chim and Hen stopped by yesterday, and they brought Chinese.”

Eddie’s face fell. For a moment he just stared at Buck. Then, simultaneously, they both broke out in laughter. Still grinning, Buck said, “I’m hungry!”

“Okay, let’s eat!” Eddie said. Buck hobbled to the kitchen table with Eddie following, prepared to steady him if he lost his balance.

While Eddie unpacked the contents of the paper bag, Buck seated himself at the table. “There’s beer in the fridge,” he directed. Eddie got them each a brew, and they both dug into the takeout containers.

As they ate, they reminisced about calls they had gone on together and pranks and jokes at the firehouse. Buck explained that there were some exercises he was able to do while his leg was recovering, but he lamented not being able to have a really good workout. Eddie sympathized. The talk turned to Bobby and Athena’s wedding, and about Chim and Maddie’s attempt to have a go at dating again. That led Eddie to ask Buck about Ali.

“She hasn’t been around much,” Buck said quietly, looking at the table.

“Damn. I’m sorry,” Eddie replied, embarrassed at touching what was clearly a sore spot. “I didn’t know.”

Buck shrugged. “It’s okay.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, but then Buck himself tried to lighten the mood by asking how Christopher was doing in school. Eddie was only too happy to share news of his son’s progress. Buck put down his chopsticks and, shaking his head in admiration, said, “He is one amazing kid!”

“Yeah, he is,” Eddie answered, smiling proudly.

Buck picked up his chopsticks and pointed them at Eddie. He leaned forward and said, “And he’s got the best dad in the whole world.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.”

“Sure you are!”

Embarrassed at that turn of the conversation, Eddie tried to think of something to change the subject, but then something else occurred to him. He slapped the table with the palms of both hands. “I forgot dessert!”

“That’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I’ll run out and get something. It’ll only take a couple of minutes. How does ice cream sound?”

“It sounds good,” Buck said. He was quiet a moment, but as Eddie started to get up from the table, he added, “But you know what I’d really like?”

“What?”

“A really good shower.”

Eddie stopped. “A shower?”

“Yeah.” Buck slapped the cast on his leg. “A shower.” He explained. “I can’t get the cast wet. I’ve been washing up as best I can, but I haven’t had a really good shower since the explosion. Ever try taking a shower when you can’t get one leg wet?”

Eddie looked thoughtful a moment, holding his chin in his hand. Then he said, “I think we can fix that.”

“How?”

“You got any large trash bags?”

“Under the sink. Why?”

“How about duct tape?”

“In the drawer next to the stove.” Buck frowned, puzzled, but then he figured what Eddie was getting at, and the frown turned into an eager smile.

Eddie got one of the trash bags, wrapped it around the cast, and secured it with duct tape. “That should keep the water out,” he said. “So how about that shower?” He smiled at Buck.”

“Great! Thanks!”

“Lead the way!”

Buck hobbled up the stairs to the bathroom with Eddie following close behind. In the bathroom Eddie started to remove Buck’s tee shirt, but Buck stopped him. “I can take off my clothes myself,” Buck said, a bit tartly. He removed the tee shirt, but then he noticed Eddie watching him. “Hey! Do you mind?”

“What? I’ve seen you naked before, in the shower after a workout.”

“Yeah, but this is different.” Buck suddenly felt self-conscious about being naked in front of Eddie.

“Okay.” Eddie turned away as Buck continued to undress. He didn’t realize that Eddie could still see him in the mirror over the washbasin—or, at least see his tapered torso and the muscular globes of his backside. And Eddie was watching.

When he finished undressing, Buck turned around. Eddie was standing there looking at him. He was naked.

“What the hell?”

“I’m getting in with you. I don’t want you slipping and falling and breaking your other leg. Your sister would kill me if I let that happen.”

“You don’t have to. …”

Eddie interrupted. “Into the shower. That’s what you said you wanted.” He pointed to the shower.

Fortunately, the shower was the walk-in kind with no bathtub for Buck to climb over. With Eddie right behind him, Buck stepped into the enclosure and turned on the water. Eddie positioned himself behind him, hands on Buck’s waist to hold him steady.

“Awww, man,” Buck moaned, luxuriating in the hot water cascading over him. “This feels so good!” As he was finishing washing his chest, Eddie reached around him with one hand.

“Hand me the soap,” Eddie said.

“What for?”

“As long as I’m back here, I might as well wash your back.” Looking over his shoulder, Buck gave Eddie a sharp, quizzical look. “C’mon, give me the soap,” Eddie repeated. Buck looked a little suspicious, but he handed him the soap.

Eddie used one arm to keep Buck steady. With the other hand, he soaped Buck’s back, moving steadily downward, not stopping at Buck’s waistline. Buck gave a little shiver as he felt Eddie soaping his buttocks and moving down to his thighs.

“Hey!” Buck began, “That’s not—whoa!” Just as Eddie had feared, Buck’s foot slipped out from under him, and he started to fall. Fortunately, Eddie Diaz had the reflexes of a cat. He tossed the soap aside and got his arms under Buck’s armpits just in time to catch him before he hit the floor of the shower stall. He hauled him up and back on his feet.

“Wow,” Buck said quietly, a little shaken by the near-mishap. “Thanks, Eddie.”

“I’m just glad I was here to catch you. Are you okay?” Eddie asked, his voice a low murmur, his arms holding tightly around Buck’s chest.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

In fact, to his own surprise, Buck felt better than okay. Suddenly it felt very good to have his buddy’s strong arms wrapped around him that way. And Eddie was just as surprised to find himself trembling being that close to Buck. Both began breathing harder. Buck felt the unmistakable beginning of an erection. Then he felt something pressing against his buttocks: Eddie was getting hard, too.

Slowly Buck twisted around in Eddie’s arms. He put his arms around Eddie’s neck. Blue eyes met hazel eyes. Lips met lips. The kiss was hard, almost desperate in its intensity. Something that had long been denied would no longer be denied but insisted on release.

With one arm around Buck’s waist, still kissing him, slipping his tongue into Buck’s receptive mouth, Eddie reached down and took Buck’s now full erection in his hand and slowly began to pump. Following Eddie’s lead, Buck did the same, gently but firmly grasping Eddie’s manhood. Each slowly pumped the other as the hot water cascaded over them both. They did not break the kiss until Buck gasped and leaned backward, and Eddie moaned, as each felt the other’s spasm of release. Spent and breathing hard, they leaned against each other, each resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

They let the hot water wash away the residue of their climaxes. Then, saying nothing, Buck turned around and shut off the water. They stepped out of the shower enclosure and without looking at each other toweled dry and quietly dressed. Eddie got down on one knee to unwrap the plastic bag from around Buck’s cast. For a long moment, he looked up at Buck’s face, but Buck was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. He attempted to help Buck safely downstairs, but Buck snapped at him, “I can do it myself!”

Downstairs, Eddie looked into Buck’s eyes and said quietly, “I guess I better go.” The expression on Buck’s face was unreadable. Hanging his head, embarrassed at what had just happened, Eddie turned to the door. He had it halfway open when Buck suddenly leaned forward and slammed it shut. Startled, Eddie turned. Buck looked very angry.

“Okay, what just happened here?” Buck demanded.

Eddie was silent for a few moments, staring at the floor. Then he looked directly at Buck. He said quietly, “I think you know what just happened here. I think we both know.”

For a long moment they stood looking at each other. Then, very slowly, without saying another word, Eddie quietly left, closing the door softly behind him.

For some moments Buck stayed leaning against the door. What the hell was going on? What had just happened? Eddie Diaz was his best friend! He was a guy, not a woman! But the way it had felt in the shower, with Eddie’s arms around him, Eddie’s lips on his, was like nothing Buck had ever felt with any woman. Just thinking of the touch of Eddie’s hand on his erection made him get hard again. His eyes opened wide. As shocked as he was at his own feelings, he knew what he needed to do. Crutches or no crutches, he had to go after Eddie. It didn’t matter that Eddie was another guy. Buck wanted him, needed him. He couldn’t let him go.

Eddie got no more than a dozen paces from the door when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. For long moments he stood staring at the ground, thinking hard. He swallowed convulsively. He just couldn’t believe what had happened in that shower, but holding Buck in his arms, kissing him, had felt so right! The memory of Buck’s body against his made him tremble and grow hard again. Then his head went up. He knew exactly what he needed to do. What difference did it make if they were two guys? Buck had been angry and distant after what had happened. Somehow, he would have to convince him that what they had done was good and right. He wanted Buck. He turned on his heel and, breathing hard, strode back to the door of Buck’s place.

Determined to follow Eddie, to call him back, Buck turned and flung open the door. He nearly collided with a startled Eddie, who was just about to knock. Quickly recovering, Eddie threw his arms around Buck, hugged him close, and kissed him long and hard. Buck wrapped his arms tightly around Eddie, answering Eddie’s intense kiss with one of his own. As they clung together tightly, tongue dueling with tongue inside warm, welcoming mouths, erection rubbing against erection through the cloth of their trousers, Eddie reached behind himself with one arm and quietly closed the door.


End file.
